La Lista
by Sybilla's Song
Summary: Sora comienza a crear una lista mental del comportamiento que tiene la nueva chica de la escuela: merodear la sala de computación, pero ella no sabe que el objeto de su estudio, Mimi, también sabe algo sobre su comportamiento. Sorato, Mishiro.


_Este fic estaba en el baúl de las ficciones sin sentido y que no les tengo mucha fe. Un día, aburrida de mis historias principales, busqué en esa carpeta por inspiración o algo y esta idea me gustó, creo que es lo que más sentido tiene de todo lo que tengo en ff. Además, nunca pensé que haría un Sorato, no estaba en mis planes.

* * *

_

_La lista_

_Capítulo único.__  
_

* * *

Subí a la sala de computación para imprimir el trabajo que me costó la noche entera y que en un par de horas tendría que entregar. Saludé a mi amigo, que era el alumno encargado, y fui directo a la impresora. Como era usual, él no despegó la mirada de la pantalla y me saludó con una voz casi inexistente. Usé un computador encendido y busqué en mi correo el trabajo. Mandé a imprimir y me ubiqué detrás de mi amigo.

A los segundos entró Mimi, la hermosa chica que venía de los Estados Unidos y que su estilo se había copiado incontables veces, notándose en todas las chicas que habían comenzado a teñirse el pelo con singular color. Se paseó por la sala con sus piernas tan largas como las de un saltamontes y se sentó en el computador que yo había usado. Y como también era usual, empezó a chatear en los recreos.

Me reí, con Matt teníamos un chiste interno que la involucraba, no creas mal, nos reíamos de las chicas que la imitaban. Le pegué un codazo al pelirrojo como para que entendiera el chiste y nos riéramos juntos pero estaba muy anclado a la pantalla. Vi que su computador estaba colapsado y que no respondía, no podía estar viendo eso, por lo que hice una línea punteada hacia donde apuntaban sus ojos y era nada más y nada menos que Mimi el objetivo.

Me vi incómoda, riéndome de algo que no le haría gracia a mi amigo y miré muda la situación. La sala de computación tenía pocos recursos, por lo que podrás imaginar que los computadores en ella eran tan antiguos como la escuela. La impresora se quedó trabada y luego comenzó a escupir las hojas con miles de símbolos extraños en ellas.

—Izzy, ayúdame con esto. —chillé mientras sacaba las hojas inservibles. Mimi me miró por mi alarmante situación, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo dejara de babear tan concentrado por la chica y se sobresaltara. Y para empeorarlo, la maldita sala colapsó el computador de la cándida y hermosa chica.

—Qué pasó ahora. —dijo Mimi, y mi amigo corrió en su auxilio. —Yo no hice nada.

—Siempre pasan estas cosas. —murmuró un poco tímido mi amigo y tecleó en el computador de la chica en peligro. Recibí todas las hojas que tenía que darme la máquina poseída y comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños que molestó a la gente que habitaba en la sala de computación. Al terminar, sonrió ampliamente y Mimi exclamó extasiada la eficiencia que mi amigo tenía, halagó su inteligencia y añadió:

—Nunca podría hacer eso. —dijo con la voz tan dulce que esa misma tarde, en el patio trasero de la escuela, practiqué un rato para que esa voz saliera de mi garganta, hasta que Tai y Matt llegaron a preguntarme lo que hacía. —Podrías enseñarme.

—¿Qué? —mi amigo quedó anonadado y un fulminante sonrojo lo evaporó completamente. La campana sonó y ella se levantó de su asiento para correr a su salón, no era muy aplicada por lo que veía en clases, se distraía con facilidad con cualquier cosa por lo que no sabía el por qué de su apuro.

—Nos vemos. —y desapareció del lugar. Izzy quedó en coma sentado en la silla que usó para sacar del apuro a la chica de intercambio y tuve que aclarar la garganta para hacerme notar, seguía a un lado de la impresora y ésta quería sepultarme entre tanta hoja con símbolos que nadie podría comprender.

—Izzy, todavía tengo que imprimir mi trabajo. —dije y él corrió a auxiliarme. Presionó unos cuantos botones y mi trabajo se materializó en mis manos.

—Debiste pedirme ayuda, Sora. —dijo él, contrariado con tanta hoja tapizando el suelo. Sabía que él acudía a la ayuda de cualquiera sin pensar pero cuando se encontraba con algo interesante en la pantalla de la máquina o en la figura de la chica de cabello rosado y cosas brillantes incrustados en él, perdí el hilo y su ayuda se atrasaba.

—Lo siento, no pasará otra vez. —comencé, no podía enojarme con él por algo tan natural como las hormonas, Tai siempre sufría de eso y Matt parecía manejarlo con extremo control, puesto que muchas veces lo vi ignorando a las chicas que lo seguían a todas partes. —Mimi es muy bonita. —expresé sólo para captar su reacción: se encogió de hombros y luchó contra su aparato para que volviera a la vida, cubriendo su cara sonrosada con la pantalla.

—No sé de qué hablas. —tecleó y tecleó y me pareció que lo perdí completamente. Si no hubiese hecho la línea imaginaria de sus ojos negro analizando a la cándida chica, habría pensado que esa era su actitud normal, pero como lo sabía todo, era una cosa más en su lista para acusarlo de admirador secreto de Mimi, la chica más deseada y cautivante de la escuela.

—Debe ser, ella es demasiado inalcanzable para la mayoría, uno apenas se arma de valor para hablar con ella por el miedo a causa sus viajes por el globo. —supe que sus ojos estaban en la pantalla pero sus oídos y los demás sentidos estaban en todo lo que decía. —Es intimidante, no querría aburrirla con mi monótona vida, quizás a ella le gustaría hablar de su último viaje.

—No debe ser tanto. —expresó él y cerró el programa en el que estaba metido para salir de allí. Había clases en curso y aunque fuese el encargado de la sala no podía dejar de ir, además, Mimi estaría allí en uno de los puestos de adelante y podría admirarla todo el tiempo. —Vámonos, se hace tarde.

—Bueno. —dije yo y lo seguí escaleras abajo para encontrarme con la sala. Me senté a un lado de Matt y Tai estaba detrás de nosotros, rayando un cuaderno y sacándole pedacitos a la hoja para arrojárselas al cabello del rubio, quien no le importaba mucho lo que hacía su mejor amigo. —Paren.

—No hice nada. —Tai se rió y mintió horriblemente, Matt lo miró de reojo para reprenderlo y siguió haciendo su vida. El profesor se presentó y todos silenciaron, me quedé mirando al pelirrojo para anotar algo más a la lista pero no hizo mucho que lo delatara: estaba sentado en el otro extremo del salón con respecto a Mimi, y sacara sus cuadernos y lápices para anotarlo todo.

Bufé aburrida y analicé a Mimi, estaba más perdida que nunca, miraba al pizarrón, al profesor, un par de compañeros que hablaban fuerte y luego se posó en mi querido amigo pelirrojo, se quedó mirando, sonrió y volvió al pizarrón. Quise reír ante mi pequeño descubrimiento, Izzy no vio ese gesto que tuvo la alumna de intercambio lo que hizo esta historia con un tinte dramático. Ese mismo día le relataría lo que había ocurrido.

Terminó la clase y caminé directo a la sala de computación, seguía los pasos de mi amigo que ocasionalmente miraba hacia atrás preguntándose hacia donde iba, yo siempre estaba en la cancha de pasto con una pelota bajo el brazo, Tai exigiendo un partido y Matt sentado en las gradas con un par de chicas siguiéndolo como si fuera su estela de olor.

—¿Dónde vas? —indagó de pronto y yo no tenía ya donde esconderme para no delatar mi investigación encubierta.

—A chatear. —dije, disminuida ante vil mentira, ni siquiera tenía contactos para hablar que no fueran ni Tai ni Matt y ellos estaban por ahí buscándome. Izzy no parecía muy convencido con mi respuesta y sólo se limitó a sacar las llaves que mantenían la sala de computación clausurada.

—Bueno. —dijo simplemente y se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar, elegí el computador que me daba la vista perfecta: lo veía a él de frente y a su princesita con sólo desplazar mis pupilas un poco hacia la izquierda. Para mi mala suerte, la pantalla se mostraba amarilla y parpadeante y mi querido amigo estaba al tanto de eso. —Disculpa, Sora, pero deberías usar otro.

—No, no, éste esta perfecto, no necesito más. —Izzy se mostró con sorpresa, ni él podría aguantar una cosa así sin querer abrirlo y hurgar sus entrañas, yo lo golpearía hasta que la tecnología dejara de probarme. No se mostró convencido pero se retiró a su computador sin querer debatir conmigo.

Dos minutos más tarde, según el reloj de mi asquerosa pantalla, apareció la chica rosa y se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, lo saludó con un gesto y se puso a teclear con tal lentitud que enternecía a mi querido amigo, mi lista comenzaba a crecer, casi podía ver los suspiros que salían de la boca del pelirrojo que lo único que quería era que la cosa que usaba Mimi colapsara una vez más. Y así lo hizo.

—No hice nada. —volvió a decir la dulzura personificada y él se paró instantáneamente, pero con la lentitud que demostraba que aquello no era más que cosa de todos los días y cada uno de los recreos.

—Tranquila. —dijo él y tecleó con rapidez para que revivieran todos los circuitos de la maquina defectuosa, y que seguramente se encontraba descontinuada. Ella aplaudió espontáneamente y él se sonrojó. —Deberías usar el mío, está en mejor estado.

—No podría. —se excusó, nunca la había visto hablar tanto. —Me parece que todo lo tecnológico que toco se arruina. —él rió por lo bajo, en una mueca tímida y tierna que tampoco había visto. Confieso que nunca presté atención a lo que mi querido amigo y la chica de intercambio tenían: ella se sentaba en el mismo computador que colapsaba cada dos segundos y él la iba a auxiliar siempre, tenía que ser algo premeditado por que, de no ser así, la gente a nuestro alrededor estaría quejándose de lo mismo que la chica. Pero no, siguen tecleando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Sé solucionarlo. —dijo y ella aceptó gustosa, caminaron hasta el escritorio principal y ella tomó asiento en la silla de Izzy. Tecleó y él arregló muchas veces, terminaron riéndose de todo y nada a la vez hasta que sonó la campana que nos aprisionaba otra vez. Ella pareció decepcionada y se retiró a la sala tan rauda como siempre.

No podía aguantar una mueca de risa, mi descubrimiento era evidente para todos y nadie se daba cuenta: Mimi, la chica popular coqueteaba abiertamente con el chico que jamás besó en los labios a alguna chica. Matt y Tai debían saberlo inmediatamente.

—Sora. —me llamó el pelirrojo, apagando las luces del salón y con las llaves en la mano, ya había echado al resto de la sala y yo era la única que quedaba allí. —Tengo que cerrar, es hora irnos.

—Seguro. —dije y pateé el computador para que se apagara solo con un sonido que se me hacía a depresión tecnológica. A Izzy no le importó mi herejía a la informática, sé que a él le desesperan como a cualquier mortal éstas antigüedades. —Mimi es muy bonita, lo decidí hoy.

—Puede ser. —murmuró cerrando con llave la puerta y caminando hacia las escaleras a mi lado, ésta vez no se había echo el desentendido y me hizo pensar que se estaba abriendo a la posibilidad de que la princesa rosada estaba interesada en el cerebrito de la escuela. Sonreí ante mi victoria y no lo dejé pensar más en silencio.

—A muchos les gusta. —comencé y él asintió sin querer mirarme, tratando de parecer desinteresado del tema, pero no puede mentirme a mí. —Creo que hasta tiene un club de admiradores, tú sabes, gente que se junta a conversar de ella todo el día ¿Viste la nueva moda? Todas llevan el cabello tinturado de color rosado, como ella.

—No lo había notado. —dijo y me abrió la puerta del salón de clases, entré y vi tanto rosa que no pude creer en las palabras de mi amigo, había, por lo menos, diez chicas que calzaban con esa descripción.

—Hola, Izzy. —dijo la chica de los sueño de mi amigo, había pasado al baño en busca del espejo gigante antes entrar a clases, pasó a un lado de nosotros y pude notar que se curvaban los labios del pelirrojo en una simple y discreta sonrisa, después de eso, no obtuve más palabras de él; se fue a sentar y fugazmente se miraba con la reina del rosa. La lista crecía.

Caminé directamente hacia mis amigos, ellos me miraron algo disgustados.

—Dónde estabas. —comenzó el rubio y Tai lo secundó a los segundos.

—Sí, te estuvimos buscando por todas partes. —se cruzó de brazos y me lanzó unas pelotitas de papel cuando se aburrió de estar en esa postura que no le acomodaba, suspiré, esos chicos no podían hacer nada sin mí.

—En la sala de computación. —dije y a Tai se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¿Te gusta Izzy? —murmuró y el rubio no tardó en tener la misma expresión que su mejor amigo. Me irrité.

—No, estaba analizando algo. —comencé para luego añadir. —Creo que a Mimi le gusta Izzy.

—No puede ser. —dijo Tai. —A ella le gustan tipos como mi amigo Matt.

—Pues no es así, tengo una lista.

* * *

Los tres tomamos asiento en la sala de computación al día siguiente. Izzy se extrañó por nuestro nuevo e inusual comportamiento pero llevó toda su atención a Mimi cuando ella se presentó en la puerta. Tai le pegó un codazo a Matt y ambos se rieron por lo bajo, lo que hizo que la princesa de la escuela se volteara a ver lo que sucedía; esa era la razón por la cual no los incluía en mis investigaciones. Les tiré un pedazo de hoja que arrugué, haciéndolo una pelotita, y fue entonces cuando se callaron, captando el porqué de mi disgusto.

—Tai, deja de ver esas cosas. —me excusé en voz alta, mirando de reojo al pelirrojo y a la rosada, ambos volvieron a lo suyo, ella al computador maldito y él al escritorio principal para cuidar que todo funcionara bien en la sala, con especial atención para ella.

—No hay mucho que ver. —dijo el rubio después de un rato, se levantó de la silla en donde estaba y alzó la mano, despidiéndose de nuestro amigo pelirrojo: —Nos vemos, Izzy.

—Espera, Matt. —exclamé siguiéndolo por la sala y escaleras abajo. Pude oír que Mimi se reía por lo bajo y volvía a teclear en el computador sin la compañía de mi querido amigo Izzy.

Lo alcancé en el patio, donde él se detuvo. Estaba dándome la espalda con las manos en sus bolsillos, miré a mi alrededor para comprobar que ninguna de sus acosadoras estaba rondando y me acerqué con lentitud, al rubio no le gustaba ser molestado cuando le perturbaban el ambiente. Cuando se percató que estaba a su lado, se sorprendió y pronto abrió su boca.

—Sora, pensé que estabas en la sala de computación. —dijo y yo recordé que había dejado a Tai completamente solo y por ninguna razón muy buena; Matt se molestó y se fue, qué remedio, se podía enojar solo.

—Sí…—respondí no muy convencida, quizás, yo también me había aburrido y salido con él para tomar un poco de aire. Suspiré y la campana sonó para advertirnos que las clases comenzarían otra vez, derrotada comencé a caminar hasta la entrada de la escuela, ya me había aburrido de mi investigación. —Iré al baño. —dije y me desvié en mi camino para ir hacia allá.

Entré y me miré al espejo, no había mucho que ver, mis pupilas captaron movimiento a mi lado y vieron a la chica del rosado excesivo a un lado mío, se cepillaba su hermoso cabello artificial con una sonrisa en la boca. Había jurado que era una de sus tantas copias en todo el establecimiento.

—Hola, Sora. —dijo ella, y yo abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca rosada. No sabía que ella conocía mi ser, e incluso había memorizado mi nombre. —Es como la tercera vez que te veo en el día y no te había saludado.

—Hola, Mimi. —respondí casi sin palabras, a lo que ella también se sorprendió.

—No sabía que me conocías. —rió y guardo su cepillo en la bolsa enorme de maquillaje que llevaba siempre, oculto entre los cuadernos. Me sorprendió su respuesta, era obvio que todos en la escuela la conocían, era la esplendida Mimi a la que todas querían imitar. —Te he visto en la sala de computación muy seguido, ¿hay que entregar un informe?

—Para nada, sólo voy a chatear. —hablé petrificada y volví a admirar mi reflejo en el espejo, me imaginé con el cabello rosa unos segundos y me encontré tan ridícula como cualquiera que lo haya hecho realmente, sólo a Mimi le quedaba bien. Pensé en la respuesta que debía darle, era mi oportunidad para añadir algo a mi lista, sonreí victoriosa. —¿Y tú? Siempre estás allá.

—También chateo un rato, extraño a mis amigos de los Estados Unidos. —dijo con un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas y pasó una enorme y peluda brocha sobre sus mejillas, encubriendo su color rosado natural. Me reí, ella era una simple mortal con toques divinos que se los entregaban todos en la escuela.

—Ya veo, ¿has hecho amigos acá? —indagué refiriéndome a mi querido amigo pelirrojo pero ella me miró y se rió cándidamente.

—Creo que tú eres la única que me ha hablado estas últimas semanas. —dijo ella y me apené, podría haberle hablado desde la primera vez que la vi entrar al salón, pero Tai y Matt la encontraron bonita y no me permitieron ir a hablarle cuando pensaron que podría delatarlos. —Izzy también ha sido gentil conmigo.

—Izzy es demasiado bueno. —añadí yo y ella comenzó a reírse asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Demasiado. —aseguró y me quedó mirando de pies a cabeza. —¿Haces deporte?

—Sí… —respondí con cierta inseguridad al verla analizarme con todo su cuerpo, empezó por mirarme y luego terminó por toquetearme entera con sus dedos largos. No sé qué hacían en los países lejanos, pero acá nunca había visto una conducta así en una amiga, o a Tai y a Matt en su defecto. Levantó mi blusa y tocó mis abdominales con toda la libertad del mundo.

—Ya veo, me dijeron que el tenis era perfecto para una mujer, pero nunca me he animado a practicarlo. —volví al espejo y se puso un poco de brillo labial.

—¿Tenis? —volví a quedar muda y un tanto sonrojada. Ella asintió con la cabeza para seguir con el tema.

—Es muy femenino. —aseguró y me vi en un traje blanco, con la falda demasiado corta y estilizada, no con esa camiseta de hombre que normalmente usaba para las prácticas en la cancha de pasto. Me agradó la idea y a Mimi se le iluminó el rostro cuando se le vino una idea a la cabeza. —¡Inscribámonos!

—Seguro. —le sonreí y la acompañé hacia la sala de clases, mientras escuchaba todas sus ocurrencias cuando saliéramos de las prácticas de tenis, iríamos a su casa a cenar y yo me quedaría allá en caso de que se me hiciera my tarde. Mimi era una persona de lo más agradable.

Cuando entramos, Mimi me suplicó que me sentara junto a ella y así lo hice, Matt y Tai no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, quisieron gesticularme algo pero los ignoré enseguida, eran demasiado dramáticos con lo que yo hacía o lo que dejaba de hacer. Me volví hacia mi nueva y espectacular amiga de cabello rosado original y ella me veía con una sonrisa, aprisionaba mi brazo con los suyos y me hablaba de lo aburrido que se le hacía la escuela desde que nadie quería hablarle, o sea, desde que llegó.

—¡Ay! Sora, eres genial. —me dijo cuando supo que era la mejor jugadora del equipo junto con Tai, un logro para una chica como yo. —Yo nunca podría golpearle a la pelota bien. —añadió a lo que sonreí. Izzy apareció en la puerta del salón y ella, tan efusiva y ahora eufórica por nuestra nueva amistad, lo saludó llamando la atención de todo el mundo. —Hola, Izzy.

Él sufrió un enorme sonrojo y se sentó en su lugar con un pequeño gesto con la mano dedicado a la princesita de la escuela, al parecer se sentía mucho más seguro en la comodidad de las cuatro paredes de la sala de computación. Todos quedaron petrificados por la reacción de ella, lo de él era de esperarse puesto a que se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa, pero ella fue demasiado cariñosa con aquel plebeyo. Al final del día todos acudieron al genio pelirrojo para taparlo de preguntas respecto a Mimi, si la conocía, si salían juntos o simplemente, si los podían presentar.

Para esos momentos, Yo, Tai, Matt y Mimi estábamos en la cancha de pasto. Estaba lista para ganarle al castaño, me ponía la camiseta deportiva cuando él se me acercó con una sonrisa en los labios y me indicaba que mirara hacia las gradas: Matt y Mimi estaban sentados juntos.

—Te dije que a ella le gustaba Matt. —indicó y fue a buscar una pelota para empezar el partidos de dos personas, arrugué la frente con un movimiento de cejas, viendo lo que a Tai le causaba risa, Mimi le preguntaba cosas al rubio y él le respondía sin mucho interés en las palabras cándidas de ella y sólo miraba un punto fijo de la cancha de pasto mientras afinaba con destreza su guitarra acústica. Supe que me estaba mirando y sólo atiné a levantar la mano en forma de saludo, no quería que me viera enojada por algo sin sentido, me respondió de la misma forma y corrí hasta el arco para recibir la pelota que Tai me arrojaba. El simple hecho de que ninguna de las acosadoras de Matt estuvieran por lo alrededores, me hizo pensar en más de una posibilidad de esa nueva conducta adquirida; imaginé que ahora hacían un nuevo club de Mimi, pero de odio y resentimiento.

No pude concentrarme en todo el partido y Tai terminó por vencerme infinito a cero, aún así Mimi aplaudió animándome desde las gradas.

—Mañana lo vencerás. —me consoló camino al baño para que me aseara antes de entrar a la última clase del día. —Que divertido lo que haces.

—Que bueno que te divierta, Mimi. —expresé algo cansada pero a ella no se le agotaba ni un poco con todos los gritos y ánimos que hacía, parecía una de esas porristas.

—Podríamos hacerlo otra vez ésta tarde. —dijo y pensé en que poco me costaría acostumbrarme a verla junto al rubio. Le sonreí asintiendo pero ella cambió de parecer rápidamente. —No puedo, quedé con Izzy para comer un helado.

—¿En serio? —me sorprendí y recordé la lista que estaba olvidada en mi subconsciente.

—Sí, recuerda que es demasiado lindo conmigo. —habló algo apenada y empezó a cepillarse su melena. Mi día comenzó a brillar después de un tormentoso huracán, y empecé a reírme de la situación y de lo que pensé hace un rato, Tai es un tonto. —¿Qué sucede, Sora?

—Verás, Mimi, hace dos días empecé a hacer una lista en que figuran todos tus movimientos. —me explayé con calma por que sabía que la risa me explotaría de pronto y debía concentrarme en lo que hablaba. Mimi se rió también, dejando el espejo y su cepillo de lado.

—Matt… —dijo y mi risa desapareció. —También he hecho una lista sobre él.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, una lista. Sé que a él le encantas y tú no te quedas atrás, deberías apresurarte a invitarlo a algún lado. —me guiñó un ojo y me sonrojé de golpe, eso no era verdad, a Matt debía gustar de las chicas con un toque especial como Mimi, además, ella estaba confundiendo mis sentimientos hacia él, es mi amigo al igual que Tai.

—Mimi, estás equivocada, a mi no me gusta Matt.

—Claro que si, te vi cuando saliste detrás de él cuando estábamos en la sala de computación. —dijo Mimi y añadió enseguida. —Y en las gradas, le pregunté sobre ti y se le nota bastante.

—¿Segura? —dije con mis manos frías cubriendo mis mejillas calientes, fue ahí cuando supe que Mimi hablaba con la verdad que yo nunca quise ver.

—De veras. —aseguró la estudiante de intercambio y recordó lo que había dicho yo en un principio, una lista de todo lo que hacía ella. —¿Qué me decías tú?

—La lista, claro. —dije muda, no quería decirle sobre lo que había estado haciendo mientras la seguía por los pasillos, quizás, a ella no le gustaba mi querido amigo Izzy y sólo aceptaba salidas por que estaba abierta a conocer gente nueva. Me sentí mal por mi pelirrojo amigo y quise desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Mimi insistió para que dejara de estar callada. —Claro, pues, creí que te gustaba Izzy.

—Ah, eso. —respondió ella, ocultándose bajo la brocha peluda para aplicar polvo blanco sobre su cara. —Y qué piensa él al respecto.

—Bueno, no lo sé, pero creo que le gustas mucho. No lo culpo. —terminé de decir y me sentí mal por mi pobre amigo.

La campana sonó y ella me miró sonriente.

—Es hora que nos vayamos. —dijo y se encaminó hacia la puerta de baño, en el umbral se detuvo y miró por última vez antes de dejar el lugar. —Y te prohíbo que te sientes conmigo esta clase, anda con Matt. —y saltó las escaleras como una niña para luego desaparecer de ahí. No tuve más remedio que obedecer.

* * *

Bostecé cuando vi la escuela frente a mí, ese día no tenía ganas de levantarme pero mamá llegó a mi habitación con la determinación que a mi me faltaba, así estaba allí. Suspiré y miré a ambos lado sde la calle para poder cruzar sin quedar aplastada en el concreto por alguna estupidez de mi parte, y una chica de cabello rosado como el de Mimi exclamó algo a la otra chica con el cabello con brillantes incrustados, que me llamó la atención.

—¿Viste? Mimi estrena nuevo novio. —comenzó la primera a lo que la segunda imitación de Mimi siguió hablando.

—Nunca lo había visto en mi vida.

—Yo sí, es de la sala de computación, es súper _cute_. —respondió la chica y comenzaron a reírse de lo tontas que fueron al no haber coqueteado con él cuando su modelo a seguir todavía no ponía sus manos sobre él.

Me alarmé y pensé que mi mandíbula habría rodado por el suelo si mis músculos no lo hubiesen sujetado. Busqué por entre la manada de alumnos que ingresaban a la escuela a esas horas y, entre tanto rosado en la multitud, di con el cabello original de Mimi. Estaba tomada de la mano con mi amigo pelirrojo y le hablaba de muchas cosas a la vez, él sonreía preocupado más por todas las miradas que caían sobre él; supuse que nunca se había encontrado en esa situación, a no ser de las veces que representaba a la escuela en esas olimpiadas de matemáticas en las que lo requerían parado en un auditorio, con pocas personas pendientes de él.

Me puse a sonreír, todo eso era mi culpa, yo fui la primera que notó las pocas interacciones entre ambos, y seguramente mi comentario en el baño sobre él había gatillado que Mimi ahora estuviese estrenando novio. La tarde de ayer en la heladería habría sido el último día de la virginidad de los labios de Izzy.

—Tenías razón. —dijo Matt detrás de mí, no lo había notado y me sonrojé. —Tú y tus listas mentales.

—Sí…—dije muda y sonrojada, pensé en lo que me había dicho Mimi en el baño, ella tenía una lista también, y si tenía suerte, también tendría toda la razón. —Oye, Matt; Mimi también tenía una lista ¿quieres que te diga de qué se trataba?

—Claro. —le restó importancia al asunto, pero seguía atento a lo que la lista de la princesa rosada. Éste, seguramente, sería el fin de mi soltería.

* * *

_Well, well, acá terminó, espero que le haya gustado a la gente que ahora lee esta parte. Mi primer sorato, me gustó, además del mishiro que siempre es bienvenido en mi cabeza. Ahora me despido, gasté valiosas horas de estudio en esta ficción xD, besos. _


End file.
